tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. It aired third the airing of Storytime with Thomas on the US. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is actually just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Old Iron Bridge * Cattle Creek * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups of the human characters. * In the US narration, Duncan has a Liverpudlian accent. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas station from the previous season. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles either Rheneas or Smudger. * This episode most likely takes place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry is seen in this episode. In the aforementioned episode, it is stated that the quarry is brand new and is also then closed in a short amount of time. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen in the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye. Rusty is a diesel, and does not have a whistle. * In the US and in various international versions, when Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" This also happens to the other engines in this scene. * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * When Peter Sam's driver speaks to Duncan's crew about the trick, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare photograph, Peter Sam has his old funnel, in addition, the workman next to him is missing his legs. * When the Ghost Engine goes on the bridge he is white, but when he falls, he is red. This is because they used Skarloey's model as the Ghost Engine. * Due to a film cut when Duncan's face fades from shut-eyed to looking sad, his cab moves slightly. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpookedUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUSTitlecard2.png|Remastered US Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookeddigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpooked1.png|Skarloey File:DuncanGetsSpooked2.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked3.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked4.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked5.png|Peter Sam File:DuncanGetsSpooked6.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked7.png|Rusty File:DuncanGetsSpooked8.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked9.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked10.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked11.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked12.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked13.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked14.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked15.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked16.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked17.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked18.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked19.png|Peter Sam's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked20.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked21.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked22.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked23.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:DuncanGetsSpooked24.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked25.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked26.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked30.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked31.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked32.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png|The Best Quality Diesel Oil can is seen behind the workman File:DuncanGetsSpooked34.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked35.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked36.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked37.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked39.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked40.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked41.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked42.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked43.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked45.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked46.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.png|"If we don't go now, Skarloey will take my favorite place in the sheds!" File:DuncanGetsSpooked48.png|Duncan's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked49.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked50.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked51.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked52.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked53.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked54.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked55.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked56.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked57.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked59.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked60.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked61.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked62.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked63.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg|Deleted scene File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg|Deleted scene File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg|Deleted scene File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked65.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked58.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked66.png|Deleted scene, note that Peter Sam has his old funnel again File:DuncanGetsSpooked67.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked68.png File:DuncangetsSpooked69.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked70.jpg Episode File:Duncan Gets Spooked-British Narration|UK Narration File:Duncan Gets Spooked - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video